Black Widow Prelude
Black Widow Prelude is a comic mini-series set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is set before Black Widow. Synopsis Part 1 TRACE THE BLACK WIDOW’S HISTORY IN THE MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE! From spy to Avenger, the enigmatic BLACK WIDOW has lived many secret lives. But how do these disparate episodes add up to the life of the heroic Avenger, and what is the thread that connects her past to her future? Get ready for MARVEL STUDIOS’ BLACK WIDOW solo film with this glimpse into the storied history of NATASHA ROMANOFF in this tale set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe! Part 2 THE HUNT FOR THE BLACK WIDOW! Follow the trail of NATASHA ROMANOFF’s exploits in the Marvel Cinematic Universe! As the facts are considered, the question remains: is the BLACK WIDOW really a threat? Get ready for MARVEL STUDIOS’ BLACK WIDOW solo film with the conclusion to this prelude story! Plot Inside the Triskelion, Alexander Pierce discusses Project Insight with the World Security Council. Suddenly, Councilwoman Hawley attacks the guards and holds Pierce at gunpoint. She deactivates her Photostatic Veil, revealing herself as Natasha Romanoff. Years later, after the Clash of the Avengers, Thaddeus Ross and Councilwoman Hawley watch the security footage of Romanoff infiltrating the World Security Council. Hawley finds the story of the Avengers Civil War in a newspaper and shows it to Ross, claiming that Romanoff folowed his orders and saved many lives. She refused to offer Ross resources to help him find and bring in Romanoff. However, Ross did not give up, as he believed Romanoff helped Steve Rogers escape. Moving to the conference room, Ross offers Hawley vital information about Natasha Romanoff. He tells her about the Red Room and the various reasons Romanoff may have joined S.H.I.E.L.D., although the real incident remained unknown. Ross recalls the Ambush in Odessa. He states that after the unfortunate incident, Romanoff was reassigned to an easier job: monitoring Tony Stark. Ross claims that that was the starting point for Romanoff in the superhero life. Appearances Characters *Secretary Thaddeus Ross *Councilwoman Hawley *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (flashback) *Alexander Pierce (flashback) *Brock Rumlow (flashback) *Councilman Yen (flashback) *Councilman Singh (flashback) *Councilman Rockwell (flashback) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (flashback) *James Rhodes/War Machine (flashback) *Vision (flashback) *T'Challa/Black Panther (flashback) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (flashback) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (flashback) *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (flashback) *Sam Wilson/Falcon (flashback) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (flashback) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (flashback) *Scott Lang/Ant-Man (flashback) *Madame B. (flashback) *Nick Fury (flashback) *Pepper Potts (flashback) *Happy Hogan (flashback) *General Dreykov (mentioned) *Ivan Romanoff (mentioned) *Natasha Romanoff's Mother (mentioned) Locations *Washington, D.C. (flashback) **Triskelion (flashback) *Schkeuditz, Germany (flashback) **Flughafen Leipzig-Halle (flashback) *Belarus (flashback) **Red Room Academy (flashback) *New York City, New York (flashback) *Budapest, Hungary (flashback) *Malibu, California (flashback) **Tony Stark's Mansion (flashback) *Russia (mentioned) *Iran (mentioned) *Odessa, Ukraine (mentioned) *Pakistan (mentioned) *Mumbai, India (mentioned) *Raft (indirectly mentioned) Events *HYDRA Uprising (flashback) **Battle at the Triskelion (flashback) *Avengers Civil War (flashback) **Clash of the Avengers (flashback) *Chitauri Invasion (mentioned) **Battle of New York (mentioned) *Ambush in Odessa (mentioned) Items *Photostatic Veil (flashback) *Black Widow's Bite (flashback) *Black Widow's Batons (flashback) *Arc Reactor (flashback) **Palladium (flashback) *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI (flashback) *War Machine Armor: Mark III (flashback) *Infinity Stones (flashback) **Mind Stone (flashback) *Vibranium (flashback) **Panther Habit (flashback) **Captain America's Shield (flashback) *Spider-Man Suit (flashback) **Web-Shooters (flashback) **Synthetic Webbing (flashback) *Captain America's Uniform (flashback) *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm (flashback) *EXO-7 Falcon (flashback) *Combat Goggles (flashback) *Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver (flashback) *Ant-Man Suit (flashback) **Pym Particles (flashback) Vehicles *Quinjet (flashback) Sentient Species *Humans *Androids *Chitauri (mentioned) Organizations *World Security Council * *Avengers (flashback) *Leviathan (flashback) **Red Room (flashback) *KGB (flashback) *S.H.I.E.L.D. (flashback) **STRIKE (flashback) *HYDRA (flashback) *Stark Industries (flashback) Mentioned * Trivia *The comic is featured in Black Widow Prelude (collection) References Category:Comics Category:Black Widow (film) Merchandise Category:MCU Red Stamp